La Favorita
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: Extrañamente sentía celos de la ex de Barry, pero no era completamente su culpa ¿cierto?
1. Chapter 1

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Barry le dijo que lo esperara en la entrada al cine, sin embargo, cuando decidió ver la hora se dio cuenta de que la película había iniciado. Por lo que optó regalar sus boletos a una pareja que estaba comprando y junto a eso las palomitas y bebidas que tenía en las manos. _Se sentía ridículo._

Y aún seguía sin aparecer el velocista, había pasado una hora completa y él no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Quizás algún metahumano lo detuvo? Le habría avisado. Por ello, decidió irse del cine cuando la película que verían llevaba ya una hora desde que comenzó.

-¡Oliver!-escuchó a sus espaldas cuando subía la escalera a la salida.

-Llegaste-susurró con las manos en sus bolsillos y una mueca que fue imposible borrar.

-Sí, lamento el retraso-dijo consciente de que había sido más que unos minutos.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que tienes una buena razón- eso se había dicho durante el tiempo que estuvo esperando, lo único que quería era que lo confirmara y olvidarse de todo el tema.

-Iris necesitaba que le ayudara con las compras del supermercado-dijo de una vez como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Esta salida la programando hace semanas, era el estreno de la película que querías ver-dijo sorprendido y algo indignado.

-¡Ella necesitaba ayuda! No la iba a dejar sola.

-Pero si pudiste dejarme solo a mí, cuando tú pediste venir a ver esta película-dijo sin creer lo que el castaño le decía.

-No la iba a dejar sola, te recuerdo que ella es mi no...amiga-dijo tan sorprendido como Oliver por lo que iba a decir.

-Comprendo-susurró mirando por un momento el suelo-comprendo, no te preocupes por mi-dijo suave, terminó la distancia con las escaleras y se marchó de ahí.

¿Qué caso tiene seguir intentándolo? Si Iris seguía siendo la novia a ojos del corredor, aún cuando ellos eran pareja hace poco más de seis meses, aún cuando él había bajado todas sus defensas para dejar que Barry estuviera en su vida.

-Oliver, por favor…-pero no lo escuchó, el arquero simplemente continúo su camino hasta su vehículo y se subió. Se iría a su ciudad, no tenía caso continuar en un lugar donde la persona que amaba aún pensaba en su ex novia. Quizás si Barry aclaraba sus pensamientos todo sería más sencillo. _Quizás._


	2. Chapter 2

Se mantuvo sentado en el sofá de su loft mirando a la nada. Ese día cumplían un nuevo mes juntos y el velocista no estaba ahí, le había enviado un mensaje y solo recibió como respuesta que iría al cine con Iris, que ya tendrían tiempo _juntos._

_Triste, roto y molesto_. Solo Barry lograba hacerlo sentir así y le dolía tanto que su esfuerzo por conquistar al castaño se haya desmoronado tan fácilmente. Si ella no estuviera ellos serían felices o quizás el forense ya habría encontrado otra razón para dejarlo solo.

-Lo quieres-dijo Thea viendo el sushi sobre la mesa y lamentando la suerte de su hermano.

-El karma es una mierda-dijo apagando su teléfono y lanzandolo lejos, sabía que no tendría mensajes de Barry. No cuando Iris West estaba tan cerca.

-¿Qué harás?-dijo sentándose a un costado de su hermano.

-Lo único que puedo hacer-dijo levantándose para servirse un trago.

-Claro. La bebida es la solución para las penas de amor. ¿No irás a pelear tu lugar?

-Barry sabe que hoy cumplimos un mes más juntos. Si él no quiere estar no lo puedo obligar-dijo con una mueca y Thea se dio cuenta de la tristeza en su hermano.

-Me gustaría por una vez sentir que no me equivoco y que quizás tomo buenas decisiones-dijo la castaña tomando un sushi y mirándolo con atención para luego llevarlo a su boca.

-Me gustaría ser la primera persona para Barry y no el último-bebió un poco de su vaso.

-Me gustaría gustarle al chico que miro cada mañana al despertar-dijo riendo por la cara de su hermano.

-Me gustaría ser más seguro y tomar buenas decisiones-murmuro viendo el sushi en la mesa.

-Me gustaría que Oliver se amara y dejara de rogarle a Barry.

-Me gustaría que Thea me abriera su corazón y me dijera lo que le duele.

En ese instante el rubio se sentó junto a su hermana y sintió un abrazo de ella. Ese _juego_ siempre lo hacían para contarse la verdad y que no doliera tanto, al parecer había dado resultados a pesar de los años que no lo intentaban.

-Odio que me mientan-siguió la menor.

-Detesto los gritos-susurró abrazándola.

-Aun lloro por la muerte de mamá.

-Aún me culpo por la muerte de papá-ambos se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar, esas eran verdades que jamás se habían dicho y que por mucho tiempo guardaron ¿cuánto hacía que no hablaba con sinceridad? Realmente debían darse ese tiempo.

A veces las oportunidades vienen de donde menos esperas y en ese instante el cielo fue el encargado de ir a ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijeron ambos corriendo a la ventana y mirando el meteorito que cayó a unos metros de su edificio.

De la explosión vieron salir a unos pequeños seres, solo con eso retrocedió y le vino un deja vu, tal como cuando enfrentaron a los exterminadores.

-Hay que llamar a ARGUS y a Supergirl-dijo instintivamente y caminando a tomar su equipo para bajar a pelear.

-Los reuniré en el refugio-dijo la castaña y por primera vez esa frase le dio pánico y no risa como en otras ocasiones.

Sin embargo, en el lugar de reunión también estaba el equipo Flash, seguramente Felicity los había llamado y lo último que necesitaba era que sus problemas con el velocista fueran vistos por todos.

-Si ven la pantalla a eso nos enfrentamos-dijo Felicity cambiando las imágenes con un pequeño control.

-No son una gran amenaza, probablemente llegaron aquí escapando de algo-dijo Kara mirando a Oliver, quien solo asintió.

-Entonces hay que averiguar qué hacen aquí y devolverlos por donde vinieron. Kara tu nos diriges-dijo el arquero seriamente.

-Bien. Por ahora van Oliver, Barry, Caitlin y Cisco. Si las cosas se complican puede que necesitemos a más-dijo suave y rumbo a la salida.

-Estaremos listos-dijo Lila con firmeza.

Cuando caminaba con el resto del equipo, fue que notó que Barry demoraba y volvió en sus pasos. Al mirar se dio cuenta de que Iris estaba en puntada de pie besando al castaño, quien solo correspondió.

Definitivamente era el final de su pequeña historia. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo fue Kara quien se le acercó y susurró un par de palabras en su oído. Nunca había escuchado mejor frase de ánimo. Por lo que sonrío y camino a la misión que tenían por delante.

-Ya sabes qué hacer-dijo ella guiñando un ojo y caminando a la par del arquero.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry estaba herido.

Él no hizo nada por protegerlo, él solo corrió a resguardar a Supergirl cuando cayeron los meteoritos a su alrededor. Sólo se mantuvo con Kara cuando los atacaron, se sintió la peor persona de todas, sin embargo, Barry sanaba rápido.

-Ni todo el dinero del mundo te salvará de esto-dijo uno de los invasores frente a él, lanzándole una flecha directo al pecho, solo recuerda que trató de esquivar e incluso pensó en tomarla, pero no fue posible.

-No cuando estoy presente-dijo Supergirl interponiéndose y haciendo que el tiro diera en su pecho. Realmente estos invasores eran bastante agresivos, pero no tan peligrosos como cuando fueron visitados por los exterminadores.

-Me gustaría pensar que ustedes dos no planificaron nada de esto-dijo Thea junto a Oliver, su hermano solo suspiró frustrado.

-Hay que volver, no tenemos oportunidad contra ellos ahora-dijo el arquero y solo vio como Diggle tomaba en brazos a Barry para llevarlo de vuelta al refugio, sin embargo, el velocista lo miró con una mueca, como si se sintiera responsable de todo.

Una vez estuvieron en el refugio fue que vio a Iris correr hasta el castaño y preguntarle por su estado, solo Caitlin lo revisó y aseguró que gracias a que sanaba rápido no había muerto.

-¡Por qué no protegiste a Barry! ¡Él no tenía por qué salir herido!-le gritó Iris en cuanto estuvo frente a él, a unos metros de ellos el velocista miraba consternado la escena.

-No estabas en la batalla, no tienes idea.

-¡La vida de Barry vale más que la tuya! Él no tendría por qué estar herido-dijo furiosa y Oliver solo miró de reojo al castaño, quien intentó bajar de la camilla, pero Caitlin se lo impidió.

-Entonces, la próxima vez haremos que tu novio no vaya a la batalla, así te quedas tranquila-dijo fiero el arquero.

-Gracias-dijo girando y caminando en dirección al velocista.

Ese intercambio de palabras había confirmado lo que Oliver tanto temía, Barry era novio de Iris nuevamente, por eso jamás tuvo tiempo para él y por eso siempre lo dejaba de lado ¿por qué no ser más honesto y decirle la verdad? Lamentaba las decisiones del castaño, pero no podría hacer mucho más.

-Oliver-dijo el único Allen acercándose con ayuda de Thea, sin embargo, el rubio se movió de donde estaba e iba saliendo de allí.

-Todos los que puedan pelear, los espero en media hora en la zona de entrenamiento, hay que hablar-dijo saliendo del sitio y sintiéndose devastado por todo lo que había sabido, su único consuelo fue que Supergirl lo siguió en cuanto salió, fue la única que lo hizo y eso permitió que no estuviera solo cuando se derrumbó.

Oliver necesitaba el dolor como una forma de alivio, para sentir que todo lo malo no existía y, no podía mentirse, se estaba autoflagelando. Nada haría regresar a Barry con él, no cuando el velocista había decidido ir a los brazos de Iris y dejarlo solo.

-¡Más fuerte! ¡No te contengas!-le gritó a Kara al momento que corría para golpearla y ella solo sopló para mantenerlo lejos.

-No puedo ser más fuerte cuando ni te puedes acercar, es mejor…-pero sintió como algo pitaba junto a ella, el rubio había instalado una bomba en su brazo cuando ella se distrajo.

-Tienes que estar atenta, no puedes descuidarte-dijo al momento que la rubia se levantaba del suelo y lo golpeaba con ambas manos haciéndolo temblar-a eso me refiero-dijo con una sonrisa y lanzándose a ella para tener una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Si bien Kara era más fuerte, no tenía las habilidades de él.

Sin embargo, un movimiento de la alienigena lo mantuvo de cara al suelo y al intentar hacer un movimiento sintió que la mujer le dislocaría el hombro, necesitaba solo de un par de milimetros para hacerlo, pero ella lo soltó cuando notó la expresión de dolor en el rostro del arquero.

-Basta-dijo Caitlin acercándose-Oliver, necesito revisar tu brazo-dijo la científica poniendo sus manos en la zona afectada y desprendiendo un poco de frío para que bajara la inflamación.

-No lo necesito-dijo alejándose y tomando su arco-¡continúa!-ordenó al momento que Supergirl emprendía el vuelo y… no notó cuándo sucedió. Barry estaba en la habitación y de la nada lo tenía justo frente a él.

-Oliver, puedo explicarlo, realmente yo…

-Allen, no me interesa tu vida personal. Estamos entrenando y si no serás un aporte, te puedes largar de aquí-dijo esquivándolo y haciendo una seña a Kara para que continuara.

-Ollie, necesitamos…-pero no pudo seguir hablando porque un golpe de Supergirl había dado justo en el rostro del ojiazul y lo hizo golpearse contra el muro de metal.

Todo quedó en completo silencio cuando el arquero estuvo inconsciente, sin pensar en nada más, ni en los invasores y mucho menos en Barry Allen.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sabía que Barry estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano. Lo sabía por el olor que desprendía, pero el velocista no lograba notarlo, era mejor así._

-Kara, por favor no vuelvas a golpearlo, por mucho que lo pida-dijo Barry con la voz estrangulada por el miedo y la pena.

-Deben solucionar sus problemas, no es justo que estés con Iris y no le hayas dicho a Oliver-decía la rubia de brazos cruzados y mirándolo seriamente.

-No es tu problema-dijo sorprendido por las palabras de su amiga.

-Lo es cuando Oliver corre a refugiarse en mí a través de entrenamientos brutales.

-Iris no es mi novia-asumió el castaño-solo no acepta mi relación con Oliver y amenazó con contar su identidad si yo seguía con él.

-Eso no lo hace una amiga y debes dejar que Oliver decida qué hacer. Él es quien debería preocuparte.

-Lo sé, lo sé-suspiro y presiono la mano sujeta del arquero.

-Entonces, arregla las cosas con Iris. Yo me quedaré con Oliver y te avisaré cuando despierte.

El velocista le agradeció y se marchó del lugar.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos-dijo Supergirl y el rubio la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Tú habrías notado el cambio en mi respiración si hubiese estado en tu posición-el arquero le encontró la razón y respiró más tranquilo.

-Me iré a Starling, sé que no hemos terminado de defender el mundo, pero necesito alejarme-suspiro agotado.

-Te entiendo. Te cubriré-dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias-murmuro caminando por su cuenta y arreglando su traje. Aún tenía una conversación pendiente con Barry, pero no quería tenerla pronto.

No está demás decir que_ pidió prestado_ uno de los artículos de Cisco y abrió un portal hasta su loft. Realmente necesitaba estar solo y pensar en todo lo ocurrido, sin embargo, solo podía pensar en que Barry no se merecía todo lo que estaba pasando.


	5. Chapter 5

_Era lo que había soñado._

_Lo que siempre anhelo._

_Lo correcto._

Sin embargo, ver a Oliver tan triste en su loft, le decía que no estaba cumpliendo con lo que tanto quiso. _Hacer feliz a Oliver Queen._

Se había equivocado al creer que nadie saldría herido cuando escondiera la verdad. Él y Oliver eran novios, pero Iris lo descubrió y amenazó con contar sus identidades secretas. Por eso _volvió _con ella.

Pero ya veía su error y ahora se encontraba mirando al rubio, quien bebía sentado en la barra de la cocina, ahogando las penas en alcohol, penas que él había ocasionado.

-Oliver-se atrevió a decir, pero el arquero no se movió.

-Allen-susurró con molestia y apuró su vaso, bebiendo todo de una sola vez. Se sirvió otro trago.

-Oliver, necesitamos hablar. No te quise engañar-dijo con un nudo en la garganta, su voz sonaba estrangulada.

-Allen, no te quise tener como novio-dijo suave y sin verlo.

-¿Qué?-murmuró sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Así de doloroso es lo que me dices-dijo encarando al velocista.

-Oliver, de verdad, perdóname, necesito contarte por qué hice todo, por qué…

-No te importó antes, no tendría por qué importarte ahora.

Se quedaron en silencio y Barry se sentó en el sillón más cercano, se sentía frustrado. Cualquiera de sus intentos terminaría mal, eso pensaba cuando sintió a Oliver sujetando su rostro con fuerza.

-Dame una razón para no sacarte a patadas de aquí-dijo con la pena en su voz.

-Iris quería…

-Iris, Iris, Iris-decía furioso-¡Todo en estos meses se trató de ella! ¡Cada vez que me dejaste plantado! ¡Cada vez que te esperaba y no llegabas! Maldición Barry ¡Siempre ella! Anda con tu novia y a mi déjame en paz ¡vete!-dijo abriendo la puerta y señalando la salida.

Pero el velocista cerró la puerta y se abrazó al arquero.

-Te amo a ti, todo este tiempo me decía que diría que eres Arrow, que soy Flash y no podía hacerte eso.

-Pero sí ser infiel-dijo suspirando profundamente y sin apartarse.

-No es…-pero las palabras murieron entre los labios del arquero, quien lo besó para callarlo, necesitaba que dejara de hablar, no quería saber más.

_Sin embargo, aún tenían esa conversación pendiente._


	6. Chapter 6

Frustrado. ¿Cuántas veces al día se sentía así últimamente? Las suficientes como para que Thea y Kara lo miraran con lástima cuando Iris besaba a Barry y él no hacía nada por apartarla. Esa semana ya era la tercera vez y su nivel de paciencia era nulo.

-No-dijo sujetando al castaño por la cintura y apartandolo de la morena.

-Barry es…

-No es tu novio, es el mío. Sé que lo chantajeaste. Así que si me permites tenemos una misión-dijo girandose y arrastrando con él al castaño.

-Le revelare a todos que Oliver Queen es un asesino y el vigilante de Starling-por toda respuesta el rubio levantó una mano y le mostró el dedo de en medio.

Todo quedó en silencio.

-Les diré a todos quién es Flash-contraataco.

-Hazlo, está mugrosa ciudad debería saber quién arriesga todos los días su vida por salvarlos.

Y sin más salió de ahí. Barry siempre en silencio, pero aún así agradeciendo la intervención de Oliver, no sabía si habría aguantado aún más esa situación.

-Si a alguno le llega una de mis flechas en batalla, no se sorprendan-les dijo Thea con una mueca y agradeciendo que su hermano hubiese puesto fin a todo eso.

-Yo mismo me apuntaría a la cabeza si pudiera-murmuro Oliver y miro seriamente a Barry, aún le debía una conversación y tendrían que sentarse largamente a solucionar cada punto, aunque eso provocara no estar juntos.


	7. Chapter 7

_No lo esperaba de ustedes_.

Con esas palabras comenzó la conversación padre e hijos más extraña y dolorosa que hayan tenido.

-Iris no te crié para que chantajearas al resto-dijo Joe molesto y decepcionado-tampoco creí que tu, Barry, engañarías a alguien por sobre tus principios. Eso no fue lo que les enseñé-decía sentado en el sillón mientras ambos estaban en el sofá con la cabeza gacha-realmente esperaba más de ustedes.

Lo que siguió fue un silencio junto con Joe desanudando su corbata y lanzandola lejos, luego vieron que sonó el teléfono del policía y simplemente lo apago. Realmente estaba demasiado molesto con ellos, algo que hace mucho no veían, desde una de sus últimas travesuras de la infancia.

-Lo siento, papá-dijo la morena-pero tampoco es un buen…-trato de hablar, pero el detective pidió silencio con un solo gesto de su mano.

-Con quien esté Barry es su problema. No nuestro-dijo con seriedad- si él está bien, feliz o es miserable, tiene que hacerse cargo. Siempre voy a querer la felicidad de ambos, pero no pueden involucrarse en la vida del otro porque no les gustó una decisión. Eso no se hace, menos siendo una familia.

-Gracias Joe-susurró el velocista sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, estaba sentado a casi un asiento de distancia de Iris y sentía que su sola presencia era invasiva, no soportaba mayormente estar ahí.

-Aún así, Barry, necesito hablar con Oliver. No es replicable, realmente es una conversación que necesito tener, así como en su momento la tendré con alguien que realmente se gane el corazón de Iris.

-Pero Eddie…

-Era distinto, no te atrevas a mencionarlo como si no lo hubiese considerado-dijo más serio de lo que pretendía, aún era doloroso haber perdido a uno de sus compañeros, bueno, siempre lo era.

-Joe, traeré a Oliver.

-Bien-respondió con seriedad y luego los miró a ambos por un minuto. Realmente no eran unos niños como para aplicar un castigo, tampoco podía dejar pasar esa situación, por eso estaban conversando - realmente espero que te disculpes con Barry y Oliver-decía mirando a su hija- y que tu lo hagas con Oliver-dijo viendo al castaño- no quiero que esta situación se repita.

-No volverá a suceder-respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

El hombre se levantó de su lugar. Solo cuando iba subiendo la escalera pudieron escuchar algo similar a un gruñido: _yo no críe esto_.

Ambos bajaron la cabeza y se sintieron aún más culpables que al iniciar la conversación.


	8. Chapter 8

_No podía creer que estuviera en esa situación._

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, prefería estar en Lian Yu antes que entre esas cuatro paredes, porque el silencio era casi insoportable y las personas sentadas frente a él no lo hacían más placentero. Aunque sabía las razones que los habían llevado a ese lugar, pero sinceramente no quería estar ahí.

-Detective-dijo entregando la taza de café que el hombre le pidió.

-Gracias-respondió mientras sorbía un poco del líquido y jamás había probado algo tan bueno, realmente hasta en el café se podía notar la diferencia con lo que él tenía en casa.

-Supongo que no vino para saludar-dijo suavemente y evitando mirar a Barry, quien se había puesto de pie y ahora se paseaba por la estancia.

-No precisamente, pero ¡Barry puedes detenerte!-dijo Joe exasperado, ya le era difícil la situación con Oliver, todo empeoraba con el castaño caminando de un lado para otro.

-Lo siento.

-Puedes esperarme fuera si quieres o ir a otro lado.

-Yo…-decía sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Preferiría que te fueras, Barry, sin ofender, pero creo que lo que hable con el señor West es privado-dijo el rubio con una mueca y sin mirarlo.

-Pero si hablaran sobre lo que ocurrió y…

-Oliver tiene razón, es privado-dijo su padre adoptivo sin verlo.

Realmente no podía creer que lo estuvieran sacando de ahí, pero se resignó luego de unos segundos y salió dando un portazo.

-Disculpa por eso-dijo Joe suspirando audiblemente.

-No se preocupe, no hay daño-dijo tomando su propia taza y sintiendo que los nervios lo sobrepasaban.

-Hablé con Iris y Barry, mi hija no se disculpara por nada, es orgullosa, la conozco. Pero yo lo haré por mi, te pido mis disculpas por el actuar de ambos. No es lo que les enseñé, jamás habría criado a alguien dispuesto a dañar-dijo con los ojos brillantes.

-Joe, tienen casi treinta años, no son unos niños. Saben tomar decisiones y si lo que hicieron... -intentó decir-aún no los entiendo, a pesar de que he pensado bastante en el tema.

-Tampoco lo hago, me gustaría entender por qué mi hija amenazó así a Barry y por qué él no fue sincero contigo.

-No quería decirle a nadie que estábamos saliendo-dijo mirando el piso, se sentía avergonzado de todo.

-Debió decirnos, jamás habría hecho algo en tu contra-dijo sincero y bebiendo un poco más del café.

-Ya lo hizo, ahora tengo que hablar con él y ver qué hacer. Pero no es fácil-dijo con una mueca.

-¿Lo quieres?-preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Más de lo que pensé querer a alguien-dijo casi lamentándolo.

-Toma la mejor decisión para ti, no puedes hacerte daño, aunque eso haga feliz a Barry.

-Es un buen consejo, similar al que me dio una amiga-dijo con una sonrisa triste y recordando lo que le había dicho Kara ese día que vio a Barry e Iris besándose antes de la gran batalla.

-¿Cuál fue?

-Qué tan rápido será Barry cuando se dé cuenta de que está cometiendo el peor de los errores-dijo con una sonrisa-en su momento me reí, pero ahora me cuesta-dijo mirando al detective.

-Cuenta conmigo Oliver, para lo que necesites. No dudes en llamar ante lo que sea, te ganaste mi confianza y sigo en deuda contigo por no clavar una flecha a mis hijos.

-Créame que me lanzaría una a mi mismo antes que a ellos-dijo viendo como el hombre se ponía de pie.

-¿Hablarás ahora con Barry?-dijo acabando su café y depositando la taza sobre una pequeña mesa.

-No, hay cosas que aún quiero procesar-dijo poniéndose de pie y acompañándolo a la salida.

-Date tu tiempo, lo necesitas-le dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Gracias Joe-dijo estrechando su mano y viéndolo salir, luego cerró la puerta tras él. No quería ver a Barry por ese día.

-¿Ya se fueron?-dijo Thea apareciendo en el lugar en cuanto no escuchó ruidos, pero lo que vio la paralizó.

Oliver se había recargado en la puerta y miraba el suelo. Por primera vez lo veía derrotado, _roto _y eso no se quedaría así.


	9. Chapter 9

_Nadie le hacía daño a su familia y se quedaba tan tranquilo._

Por eso, la flecha que había equipado en su carcaj descansaba en el hombro de Barry Allen, _un accidente_.

-¿Te dolió?-dijo sarcástica al momento que el castaño se sacaba la flecha y la miraba sorprendido.

-Thea-susurró extrañado, por un momento creyó que era Oliver.

-Mi hermano no te verá, no después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar-dijo acercándose a él, estaban en la zona de entrenamientos de Laboratorios STAR.

-Prefiero que me lo diga él-dijo lanzando la flecha al suelo, tenía profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para la castaña, al parecer alguien ya no dormía por las noches. _Quizás por eso lo encontró esa madrugada allí._

-Sueña, va rumbo al aeropuerto, seguramente su vuelo ya salió y cambiará su vida para siempre. Realmente le deseo lo mejor-dijo con nostalgia y mirando el piso-es lo único que podía hacer, se dio cuenta de que no podía llevar una vida junto a ti-dijo suspirando, triste.

-Mentira-dijo sintiendo un escalofrío y sin saber dónde correr, no podía ser cierto lo que le decía Thea-¿A dónde fue?-dijo sujetándola por los brazos, ella no lo miró al rostro para responder.

-No te diré, Ollie ya tomó su decisión, déjalo en paz-dijo soltándose y dándole la espalda-solo te vine a avisar.

Luego de unos segundos se encontraba completamente solo y sin saber qué hacer. Se le ocurrió lo único que tenía a mano, lo llamó al teléfono.

-Contesta, contesta-decía suavemente mientras sonaba el tono de llamado.

-_¿Barry?_-respondió Oliver de forma adormilada.

-¿Dónde estás?-dijo casi desesperado.

-_Durmiendo en el loft ¿dónde más podría estar?_

-¿Qué?-respondió sintiendo que perdía el aire, Thea le había mentido.

-_Estaba durmiendo, qué sucede para que me llames a las 4 de la mañana_-dijo sonando cansado, pero no molesto.

-Disculpa la hora ¿podemos hablar?

-_No, tengo mucho que hacer en unas horas, no puedo_-dijo algo más despierto.

-¿Cuándo puedes?

-_¿Siquiera vale la pena hablar?_-dijo suavemente y con rastros de molestia en la voz.

-Lo vale, no quiero…

-_Barry, son las cuatro de la mañana. Hablemos a las cinco de la tarde en Jitters, puedo ir_-dijo ahogando un bostezo-_necesito dormir_.

-Gracias Oliver-respondió y solo escuchó como el rubio le colgaba.

¿Cómo resolver todo eso? Después de todo había quedado como un mentiroso con Oliver y no sería algo sencillo de resolver, no cuando ni él sabía cómo reconquistar al arquero.

_Reconquistar._

Esa era la respuesta, reconquistará a Oliver Queen y saldrá todo bien.


	10. Chapter 10

_Quizás eran los nervios, pero había llegado una hora antes a su encuentro con Barry._

_Quizás el destino lo odiaba, porque en una mesa estaba sentada Iris West tomando un café._

_Definitivamente el universo lo odiaba, porque ella se acercó y sentó delante de él._

-Tráigame un café americano, gracias-dijo a la mesera que se había acercado.

-¿A qué viniste?-dijo la morena muy seria, estaba enfundada en un delicado vestido azul con botines negros, un maquillaje discreto y la furia en su mirada, algo que Oliver no podía dejar pasar.

-A tomar un café-respondió con tranquilidad, porque no se suponía que ella estuviera ahí. No debía encontrarse con nadie antes que con el velocista.

-Viniste por Barry, deja de molestarlo-dijo poniendo una mano empuñada sobre la mesa.

Suspiró con fuerza y se acomodó en la silla, llegó su café y sintió que podría arrojarlo en su cara, pero no lo haría. Sorbió un poco y esperó un minuto más antes de hablar.

-¿Qué quieres para Barry?-dijo con tranquilidad, después de todo esa era su mejor carta.

-Que sea feliz y eso no es contigo-respondió acomodándose en la silla y notando que no sería una conversación corta.

-Bien, eres sincera-dijo mirando sus manos por un segundo y luego levantando la vista con seriedad.

-No podría ser distinto, nos criamos juntos y sabemos los miedos del otro, lo que nos hace felices y lo que haríamos para no sufrir.

-Eres su hermana-dijo tentado a quitarse su chaqueta de cuero café, pero eso haría todo más largo y él no quería pasar un minuto más con ella.

-Hermanastra, no nos une ningún lazo de sangre.

-Cierto, pero aún así son hermanos, lo defiendes de ese modo. No como una amante-dijo alzando una ceja y notando la furia creciendo en la mirada de la morena, realmente Joe y Barry lo matarían por provocarla, pero no le importaba en ese minuto.

-Haría todo por él.

-Yo también-respondió suave, pero Iris sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Como cuando los atacaron y defendiste a Kara? ¡Barry casi muere!-se contuvo de alzar la voz.

-Los vi besándose, no podía ir a protegerlo cuando él no habría hecho eso por mí.

-¡Barry te ama! Dará su vida por ti si es necesario-dijo resuelta y soltando el nudo en su garganta.

-Lo sé, yo lo haré por él también-dijo comprendiendo un poco a la morena.

-Pero no lo protegiste, yo no tengo poderes para estar entre ustedes-dijo algo frustrada y bajando su tono arisco.

-Tampoco los tengo, solo un arco y flecha, solo el poco valor que le tengo a la vida-susurró y bajó la mirada, sintiéndose terriblemente solo y eso le dolió más que cualquier otra cosa. Por un momento se sentía en confianza con Iris West, solo en ese instante se atrevió a bajar la guardia.

-Oliver-dijo ella moviendo una mano sobre la mesa para atrapar la suya-no te odio-dijo suavizando su voz, sintiendo lástima por el hombre delante de ella.

-Yo tampoco lo hago-respondió dándole un apretón y sin soltarla.

-Pero no creo que seas lo mejor para Barry, no después de todo lo que ha sufrido, no cuando su vida es un caos.

-Yo tampoco creo ser lo mejor para él, pero pensé que me había elegido, que quería estar conmigo.

-Reconozco que lo chantajee, que no debí hacerlo, pero no vi otra escapatoria cuando los vi juntos, besándose. No iba a permitir que ustedes siguieran con eso, que lo dañaras más aún.

-No estamos juntos y seguimos dañados ¿Barry está bien? Estoy seguro que no-dijo con una mueca y recordando que Thea le contó de las ojeras del velocista, que lo encontró entrenando de madrugada, Barry _nunca _despertaba temprano, _no estaba durmiendo_.

-No lo está-dijo bajando la mirada.

Se sumieron en un cómodo silencio por algunos segundos y fue el arquero quien respiró profundo para romperlo.

-Dame una oportunidad para hacerlo feliz-pidió envolviendo en sus manos la de Iris y dándole un suave apretón-sé que lo lograré-la miró a los ojos ansioso.

-Ambos merecen ser felices-dijo resignada y alejándose-no lo arruines-susurro para luego terminar su café.

-Lo haré feliz-dijo poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que ella, Iris solo asintió tranquila y se marchó de ahí, Barry merecía a alguien mejor, y aunque no fuese ninguno de ellos dos, Oliver tenía mayor oportunidad de lograrlo.

_Esperaba que tuviera éxito, sinceramente._


	11. Chapter 11

_Barry no llegó._

Lo había esperado durante dos horas y media. Nunca entró por la puerta de Jitters, le envío un mensaje preguntando si iría, no tuvo respuesta.

Al inicio creyó que estaba retrasado como siempre, luego que combatía contra algún villano. Después se resignó a que lo había olvidado. Por eso iba en su moto de vuelta a Starling, al parecer ese era el final de su historia. El chico no se queda con el chico y la chica tampoco. O quizás sí. No quería ni pensar que la excusa era: estoy ayudando a Iris con las compras o cualquier cosa que la involucre; estaba harto de esa situación.

-Oliver-habló Felicity en su comunicador.

-Ahora no-murmuró aún molesto.

-Thea desapareció-bastaron esas palabras para que acelerara y olvidara por completo su situación con el velocista.

Cuando estuvo en el refugio fue que vio a Diggle golpeado y a Felicity al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-La secuestraron-susurró el moreno con el labio partido, un ojo morado y seguramente más de una costilla rota.

-¿Quién?-dijo sujetando su arco y acomodando su capucha y ropas.

-Barry-dijo al borde de un ataque de pánico la rubia.

-¿Qué?-dijo acercándose a la pantalla, donde miraba la informática, viendo las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad del refugio.

Thea conversaba con Diggle y de la nada apareció un rayo rojo moviéndose por el lugar y golpeando al moreno, mientras la castaña desapareció.

-Imposible-dijo el ojiazul mordiéndose el labio y retrayendo el arco en su mano. No, ¿Barry secuestrando a Thea? Se negaba a creerlo-quizás están tratando de…

-Fue Barry-dijo John acercándose y poniendo una mano en su hombro-él tiene a Thea y…

-¡Oliver!-dijo Cisco apareciendo por un portal con Caitlin-¿Dónde está Barry?-ambos venían con sus trajes de héroes y lo apuntaban con sus poderes.

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas el imbécil, tenemos las imágenes de cuando lo noqueaste y te lo llevaste-dijo el latino al borde de perder el control.

-No, yo…-alcanzó a esquivar un rayo de Snow, quien lo veía furiosa.

-¡Lo golpeaste!

-Jamás le haría daño-dijo casi en un hilo de voz y desplegando su arco, no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Alto-dijo Felicity-Barry se llevó a Thea y según ustedes Oliver se llevó a Barry-dijo viendo a sus amigos, quienes la escucharon y bajaron sus manos.

-¿Qué?

-¡Oliver!-gritó Kara ingresando por un portal.

-¡No!-dijo el arquero comenzando a correr de la alien, quien iba a toda velocidad tras él.

-¡Kara detente!-gritó Alex siguiéndola y lanzándole un lazo segundos antes de que golpeara al arquero.

-¡Se llevó a J'onn!-gritó tratando de soltarse.

-No tengo idea de quién es-dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y acercándose con cautela.

Todo quedó en silencio, se miraron y de algún modo comprendieron que _alguien_ estaba jugando con ellos. Pero no sabían quién.

-No me digan que es ese sujeto de nuevo-susurró molesto Cisco.

-¿Quién?-dijo Oliver alzando una ceja.

-Gracias Cisco por reconocerme-dijo Music Meister apareciendo delante de ellos.

-¿Y este quién es?-dijo Oliver tras el hombre y poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cuello, sin dejar que se moviera y tampoco respirara.

-¡Cis…! ¡Cis…!-trataba de decir, pero sin conseguirlo.

-¡Suéltalo!-gritó Cisco reconociendo que le hablaba a él.

-Gra.. gracias-dijo recobrando el aliento.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-dijo Kara de brazos cruzados y entendiendo que todo podía ser obra de él.

-Dígamos que jugué un poco con su realidad para que me ayudaran.

-¿Qué?-dijo Oliver empuñando sus manos al momento que el villano se alejaba.

-No sé quién es-decía Felicity intentando comprender la situación.

-Es un tipo _distinto_, villano sí, pero no es peligroso. Solo busca solucionar los problemas de pareja o que con sus resultados lo pueda beneficiar.

-Gracias por la presentación, Cait-dijo guiñandole un ojo a Killer Frost, quien le lanzó un rayo de hielo.

-¿Qué arreglas haciendo desaparecer a Thea, Barry y…? ¿Cómo se llama?-dijo Cisco mirando a Supergirl.

-J'onn-dijo sin quitar su vista de Music Meister-¿Qué te trajo aquí?

-Logre atraerlos, pasa que me _estafaron_-susurró avergonzado-necesito de su ayuda.

-Primero, dónde están nuestros amigos.

-Ellos están _donde deberían estar._

-O sea Thea está aquí-dijo Diggle viendo aparecer a la castaña junto a la computadora de Felicity.

-J'onn debe estar descansando en su habitación-dijo Alex suspirando aliviada, ante lo que Kara hizo un asentimiento.

-Barry tendría que haber ido a Jitters y no llegó-dijo Oliver.

-No lo viste, y él tampoco a ti. Cuando desaparecieron fue delante de sus ojos. El resto solo fueron grabaciones que instale para atraerlos.

-¿Y yo?-dijo John apuntándose a la cara.

-¿Tú qué?-dijo pasando una mano por su rostro y haciendo que las heridas se fueran-todo fue una ilusión, y sí, Barry cree que lo dejaste plantado- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa culpable.

_Oliver puso una flecha en su arco y disparó._

-¿Me ayudarán?-solo se escuchaba su voz, se desvaneció para salvarse del arquero.

-Tendrás que explicarnos lo que ocurrió-dijo Thea lamentando la situación de su hermano.

-Bien, no es muy larga la historia, puedo…-decía apareciendo cuando otra flecha fue lanzada y alcanzó a moverse, pero recibió un rasguño en su hombro izquierdo.

-La próxima no fallaré.

_Music Meister se desvaneció, no era seguro aparecer con Oliver tan furioso. Se limitaría a contarles sin que lo vieran._


	12. Chapter 12

_No creía en el destino._

_No creía en los milagros._

_No creía en las coincidencias._

Solo en lo tangible, tal como lleva sucediendo desde que regresó de la isla, sin embargo, ver a ese payaso de Music Meister aparecer, desaparecer, hacer acrobacias y robar poderes. Sí, se encontraba en su listado de cosas imposibles e increíbles, junto a los extraterrestres y metahumanos.

No deseaba una sorpresa más por ese día, pero el _villano_ se empeñaba en molestarlo, aunque según él era para componer su no encuentro con Barry.

-Vuelves a intentarlo y lo próximo que aparecerá será una flecha en tu cabeza-dijo entre dientes, furioso.

-_Fue mi culpa que ustedes no se cruzaran en Central_-dijo apareciendo y haciendo una mueca.

-No me interesa, basta-dijo tensando su arco y sujetando levemente la flecha que estaba por dispararse-te ayudaremos y te vas, no más intentos por restaurar tus errores, no más robo de superpoderes, no más intentos extraños por robar dinero. Te vas.

-_Me quedó claro, ahora ayúdenme a recuperar mis poderes para marcharme._

-¿Qué?-eso último fue escuchado por todos.

-Tienes tus poderes-dijo Cisco enmarcando lo obvio.

-_No_-dijo con una mueca-_estos no son mis poderes. Los robé_-dijo con una sonrisa y desapareciendo al momento que una flecha volaba en su dirección-_Oliver no me ha permitido contarles cómo me estafaron y qué se llevaron._

-No nos interesa realmente-dijo Thea con una mueca y de brazos cruzados.

_-No me iré sin ellos, estaré aquí el tiempo que sea necesario para…_

-¡Music Meister!-gritó Barry ingresando al refugio, quitándose la máscara del traje, todos observaron sorprendidos al velocista.

_-Barry, qué alegría verte-_dijo volviendo a aparecer y poniéndose detrás de él, pero el castaño se giró y lo puso contra el muro.

-Dame una sola razón para no acabar contigo-dijo afectado y moviendo su mano derecha con rapidez, amenazando con cruzar su pecho, mientras con la otra lo sujetaba por el cuello.

-_No hay razón para…_

-¡Lo sé todo!-gritó furioso y dándole un golpe en la mandíbula, lo tiró al piso e hizo que un hilo de sangre escapara por sus labios.

-_Imposible-_susurró desapareciendo-_imposible_.

-Aparece y arregla esto-decía Barry desplegando un poco de su energía, haciendo que algunos rayos se vieran a su alrededor.

-¡_Ayuda!-_decidió gritar Music Meister.

-Puedo detener a Barry-dijo Killer Frost acercándose-siempre y cuando nos cuentes _toda_ la verdad. No más mentiras ni omisiones. Si llegas a fallar en algo, te congelo y acabamos con el problema-dijo con una sonrisa altanera.

-¡Explícanos qué hiciste!-se unió Oliver comprendiendo de algún modo que la furia del velocista solo era con el villano.

-_Me lanzarás una flecha_-dijo haciendo resonar su voz por distintos sitios del refugio.

-No, te romperé cada hueso con mis manos ¡Explícanos!-dijo soltando su carcaj y el arco.

-_Mierda-_dijo suave y apareciendo a una distancia prudente de Oliver y Barry, poniéndose junto a Supergirl, la que se veía menos violenta en ese momento-¿_los detendrás si me atacan?_

-Debes explicarnos qué está pasando. Pero puedo detenerlos-dijo mirando a sus amigos, quienes se mantuvieron a distancia, solo hicieron un asentimiento a la heroína para confirmar que no harían nada-te escuchamos.

-Bien, todo empezó cuando conocí a Eobard Thawne-dijo limpiando su labio con la mano y revisando con su lengua que dejara de sangrar, aún sentía el sabor ferroso, realmente le había pegado fuerte el castaño.

-¿Por qué lo conociste?-dijo Felicity avanzando dos pasos.

-Hice una travesura en otra tierra, cuando él estaba tratando de acabar con todo a su paso. Lo hice tropezar y destruí sus planes-dijo con una sonrisa, pero nadie se la devolvió, porque de algún modo notaron que ahí estaba el origen del problema.

_Nos enfrascamos en una pelea, donde me golpeó tan fuerte que fue capaz de capturarme, me mantuvo meses dentro de una cárcel de cristal. Y ahí se llevó mis poderes, la habilidad de transportarme de un sitio a otro, mi música._

_-No te la devolveré, es molesto y no me beneficia-dijo Eobard digitando algo en un reloj de pulsera-te mantendré ahí hasta que no me seas útil, luego te haré desaparecer._

_-Puedo ayudarte, con lo que sea, puedo destruir a quien quieras._

_-Barry Allen es el único que quiero destruido, pero sé que…_

_-¡Puedo destruir su relación con Oliver Queen!-gritó triunfante._

_-El señor Queen es demasiado astuto como para dejarse engañar._

_-Cuando estén más vulnerables puedes atacarlos y ellos caerán-dijo con una sonrisa-suéltame y cumpliré mi palabra._

_-Te devolveré tus poderes, menos el control de la gente a través de la música, eso se queda. Debo tener una garantía hasta que cumplas._

_-Qué-dijo cayendo al suelo desde la prisión que estaba suspendida en el aire._

_-Como escuchaste, cumple y tendrás de vuelta tu música, antes no._

Todo se mantuvo en silencio, por los siguientes segundos, sin embargo, no duró mucho.

-Lo siento, no puedo no golpearlo-dijo Barry furioso y avanzando al villano.

-Barry, calma-dijo Oliver abrazándolo con fuerza por la espalda-no lo vale, hay que detener a Flash Reverso, es lo único.

-Pero todo lo que…

-No le creo del todo-susurró en su oído-es probable que lo enviará Thawne, pero no estoy seguro que sea la causa de nuestro problema.

-_¡Tienes razón!_-gritó Music Meister al arquero-_todo estaba hecho cuando llegué, por eso fui estafado, no tengo forma de destruirlos y recuperar mis poderes. _

-No confío en él-dijo aflojando su abrazo sobre el velocista-pero no tenemos otra alternativa para que nos deje en paz-Barry se separó del arquero y dio un par de pasos en dirección al villano.

-Bien, recuperaremos tus poderes-dijo suave-Cisco y Supergirl necesito hablar con ambos-les indicó la salida del refugio para hablar con mayor calma.

Todos los miraban sin entender nada.

-No le creo-dijo Barry una vez estuvieron lejos del equipo.

-Tampoco-dijo Supergirl con una mueca.

-Menos, imposible que le quite un poder, seguramente lo envió para hacer daño, otra vez-dijo el latino con molestia.

-Quizás no lo envio-dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos, sonrío-este es el villano que arregla relaciones amorosas a conveniencia-dijo la superheroína mirando a Barry con una sonrisa.

-No-dijo con una mueca-bueno, quizás, si fuese así ¿qué gana…?-decía abriendo los ojos asustado-¡No!-el castaño regresó al refugio donde sus amigos estaban inconscientes, Music Meister se había llevado los poderes y habilidades de todos.

-¿Cómo los despertamos?-dijo Supergirl sin entender.

-Hay que entrar en sus sueños-susurró Cisco con una mueca y mirando a su alrededor para recostar en orden a cada uno de los que habían caído.

-Nos engaño-susurró Barry sintiéndose molesto, había pensado que Eobard Thawne estaba detrás, pero no.

Todo había sido una trampa.


End file.
